1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device with a built-in webcam, and in particular relates to a built-in webcam which includes a video camera with more than one degree of rotation for easy adjustment of filming angles and capable of being received in the electronic device when not in use to avoid contamination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, external and internal webcams are available.
An external webcam is disposed outside a computer or other information technology (IT) products, and thus has less space limitations in use. Furthermore, an external webcam has a simpler structure and more flexible adjustment of the orientation and elevation than an internal webcam.
An internal webcam is generally mounted in a portable computer, and can only be rotated about a single axis for changing the elevation angle. Thus, users usually need to adjust their position to be filmed by the webcam. Such an operation is not convenient. Furthermore, the lens of an internal webcam is exposed to the atmosphere without any means of protection and is thus easily contaminated by dust and fingerprints.